What are you doing?
by YakuzaCupcake
Summary: Syo is bored and wants to hang out. Upon asking everyone to hang out, he hears something going on between two of his friends that could forever change their friendships with everyone. Warning: contains shonen-ai themes, and OOCness.


**Hello everyone and welcome to yet another story by me. This time I decided to go with Uta No Prince-Sama! Please read and review! **

**I do not own any of the characters or gamecube and Harvest Moon. Wish I did though. **

**Warning: Slight shounen-ai! Please don't read if you are uncomfortable with that. Also, the boys are a bit OOC here...**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Syo Kurusu. He woke up at the same time like he did every morning, ate the same thing as usual, and even attended his classes on time. But now it was night, and Syo had nothing to do with his free time. He could practice playing the violin that he had sort of neglec ted lately, or he could go and bother everyone else.<p>

"Well, my violin playing _has_ been getting a little rusty lately… But," Syo paused to pace back and forth in front of his bed, trying to weigh out his choices. "I think it would be better to hang out with the guys though. I haven't seen them since classes this morning…" With one last glance at his lonely violin, he pranced out of the room to find the others.

The first room he went to belonged to Tokiya Ichinose and Otoya Ittoki. Upon knocking on the door for what seemed like an eternity, he realized that nobody was in the room. Perhaps they were eating dinner at the moment? But knowing Otoya, he was probably off hanging around with Haruka while Tokiya was being his usual shady self. So with a sad sigh Syo headed off to the next room.

Standing outside of the room belonging to Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguuji, Syo couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The two rivals had been in a huge fight earlier, so it was a pretty risky move to try and pull them out of their bad tempers. But being the outgoing person and risk taker he was, Syo decided to knock on the door. However, he heard a weird commotion going on inside before he got to knock.

"What the hell are you doing, Ren?"

"What do you think it looks like, hmm?"

Syo couldn't tell what was happening, but the surprise in Masato's voice made him worry a bit. Had Ren finally lost it and was now taking revenge on his roommate? Although he really wanted to know what was going on, Syo figured it would be best to keep listening.

"H-hey, that is way too big to fit there!" Masato's choked voice yelled out at his roommate.

"Well, it is your fault for getting me all excited… So I will make it fit no matter what."

Syo quickly covered his mouth before he made any sounds that would give him away. His face was literally as red as a tomato from the mental images he was getting from listening in. _"Oh my… Ren and Masato are really doing it..? But I thought that they both liked Haruka, who is clearly a woman…"_

"Hey, you didn't have to hurt me, Ren! I'm going to be sore there later…"

"Oh, just stop being such a drama queen. Why don't you try and make it fit then?"

There was some grumbling and sighing going on that further convinced Syo of his friends' indecent act. How would he be able to keep something like this a secret while not making things weird between everyone? After a few moments of only low grumbling and whispers, the loud talking began up again.

"I couldn't make it fit… There's a tree in the way that prevents you from doing anything. Why don't you cut it down first?"

"But the whole point was to not cut down the tree! My house will not be complete if the tree is cut down!" Ren yelled at his roommate, loud enough for Syo and a few passing people to stop and question the situation.

"_Wait… What? A tree and a house?" _Syo couldn't take the suspense anymore and burst into the room. What was inside made him extremely confused at everything he had just heard. Inside were the very clothed Masato and Ren, whom were sitting in front of an old looking GameCube.

"Oh, what's up, Syo? Your face is a little red…" Masato blinked and stared at their short friend as he looked at them awkwardly. "_Perhaps Natsuki had been teasing him again?"_

Ren didn't even glance back at Syo, but only gave him a slight wave. Currently he was too focused on his game to give much thought to anyone else. The only thing he said was that of a mumbled "stupid tree ruining my dreams".

"What the hell are you two doing in here? I thought you guys were doing something indecent with the way you were saying things!" Syo went on about how indecent the two were and that they owed him an apology. Masato and Ren only looked at each other in confusion before looking back at their friend.

"Why would I want to do anything with Ren?" Masato asked with a hint of disgust in his voice. "He's probably diseased with all the women he's been with…"

Ren only rolled his eyes and snickered at his roommate's comment. "Oh, you're only saying that because you're playing hard to get with me."

Syo sensed that the tension in the air was getting thick and awkward extremely fast. He cleared his throat to get their attentions again. "So, what are you two really doing in here?"

"Playing Harvest Moon. Well, I was until Ren kidnapped my farm and started reeking havoc upon it…"

"Right… Well, I'll just leave you two to your games…" Syo quickly walked out of the room and practically flew to his own room. He should have known better than to accuse his friends of being "fruity" with each other. Too embarrassed to leave his room again for the night, he decided to just practice his violin, which he realized he should have done in the first place.

Meanwhile…

Ren put the GameCube controller down and stared at his roommate, who was now reading some boring history book. A smirk slowly crept on his face as he walked over to Masato. "You know, maybe we should do it together. What do you say, hmm?"

Masato just sighed and looked up at Ren. Did he really want to give him the satisfaction of sleeping with him? That would make him desperate, right?

"So, you going to answer me sometime in this life?"

Twitching his eye slightly, Masato frowned and started reading his book again, upset with Ren's upright lack of patience. "Sure, I'll sleep with you, but on one condition."

Ren beamed happily like a little child. "Alright, what is this condition you have? I am sure it won't be too much of a hassle." He smirked, over-confident as usual.

"I want you to find out how to place that house on the game without having to move or cut down the tree."

So Ren went to work on his little farm. After hours of getting no where, he decided to finally give up seeing as there was no way to do the task at hand. "You know, maybe I should just stick to flirting with the women instead of you.

"Ditto."

From that day on, neither Ren, Masato, or Syo brought up their embarrassing situation with the others. Needless to say, Syo learned that he could just knock on doors instead of listening in on people. As for the other two, they learned that they should be careful on how they worded what they were doing behind closed doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped everyone enjoyed at least a little bit! The characters were a bit OOC, but oh well I suppose. Also, I didn't mean to leave out Natsuki; it just sort of happened ; Please review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
